


Day 5: Limerence

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is kinda a stalker, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: The state of being infatuated with another person.





	Day 5: Limerence

Gabriel was wandering down the street smirking to himself, he had just finished gift wrapping every statue in this small Podunk town. Pranking made him hungry and he had seen an old style candy shop off the main street. Walking past an ally he paused and took a couple steps back to look at the scene in front of him. There were four boys around 12 near the end of it, one was pushed into the corner while the other three were crowded around him. Gabriel normally didn't interfere with the dealings of children but he was drawn to the boy in the corner, as he looked closer his mouth dropped open. That boy was Lucifer's true vessel. Oh, this was getting interesting, Gabriel turned himself intangible and watched the scene play out. 

Sam hated fighting, but every new town the bullies always focused on him since he was the new kid. This time it was three country boys, the leader stepped towards him pushing him further into the corner.

“See this is how it goes. We run this school and anyone who opposes us doesn't last long.” The boy sneered.

San scoffed.

“You think something's funny,” the boy said pushing Sam

“Yeah, you think just cause you're big you can push everyone around. Problem is I don't get pushed around.” 

that got the other boy mad, he took a swing that Sam easily ducked. Another swing gave Sam the opportunity to hook his leg behind the other boys and use his own momentum against him. Gabriel let out a small chuckle as the boy wobbled then fell to the ground. The other two were about to join the fight when Gabriel decided to step in. Making himself viable he walked down the ally.

“Alright boys, break it up. Come on now, is that anyway for strapping young men to behave?” the two boys standing at least managed to look sheepish while Sam seemed to stand up taller. Oh, he liked this one. 

After the other three dispersed Sam bent down to collect his dis-guarded bag.

“You alright kiddo?”

Sam just nodded and headed out the ally. “Thanks”

That was the first time Gabriel saw the youngest Winchester, it wouldn't be the last.

Gabriel currently sat in a tree watching the boy as he got some rare study time in a park not far from the motel they were staying in. Sam had grown considerably in the last 5 years Gabriel had been watching him. He was embarrassed to admit that he was intrigued by the boy, Sam had grown up in the life of a hunter yet he never once had the inclination to join in “the family business” instead he studied when he could and had begun applying to colleges. If he was honest Gabriel would admit he had helped a few of the applications along, with his spotty school record it would have been difficult for Sam to get into a good school, a few tricks and letters later Sam had a glowing recommendation that would get him into an Ivy league school of his choice. 

Sam sighed and stretched letting out a small groan, looking at his watch he discovered he had about an hour till Dean expected him back. He looked around for his bookmark but found a golden feather instead. Smiling he picked it up and stroked it gently, He loved these feathers. They had been showing up randomly since he was 12, all the books he had seen had no reference for what it was. He had shown his dad which led to all the ones collected so far to be thrown away. “cheap trinkets” his father had called them. Since then he hid them, used them as bookmarks and kept them close. He couldn't explain it but they felt special.

When Sam finally decided to leave for Stanford it went about as well as he expected. Gabriel for his part was furious. How dare John treat his mortal this way. After Sam walked out the door it took all of Gabriel's willpower to follow him instead of smiting the man on the spot. He followed till Sam made it to the bus station. The young man was torn apart yet you couldn't tell unless you had studied him for years. Making himself visible around a corner he approached the man with a gift.

“Excuse me, Sir?” Gabriel said almost shyly. After all, it was the first time in 6 years he had talked to him.

“Sorry pal, I don't have any spare change,” Sam said without raising his hand. 

Gabriel chuckled “I'm not looking to receive, in actuality, I am looking to give.” Gabriel held out a golden feather just in view of Sam.

Sam glanced over and inhaled sharply. “Where did you get that?” he clutched his bag closer out of response.

Gabriel chuckled again. “These things just come out of nowhere.”

Sam looked up and took a good look at him since the beginning of the conversation began. “Do you know what they are? They don't seem to exist in any books.”

“They wouldn't, you see this isn't any regular feather....its an angel feather.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and stood as his bus pulled up. “Sure they are buddy.”

“Gabriel.”

“I'm sorry?” Sam asked quirking a brow.

“My name is Gabriel, I figured you should know since it looks like we are going to be stuck together for the foreseeable future. I'm headed to California how about you.” He motioned toward the bus.

“My names Sam, California as well.” He held out his hand to shake.

“Well, it's nice to meet you, Sam.” Gabriel shook his hand before motioning to the bus.

“Let us get started with this adventure shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
